Artix (SSB16)
Artix is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. A swift and fast character, Artix runs an extrememly speed matching up with 's at the same. Artix is also the 6th OC to be in the game. Attributes Artix is the fastest character in the game, the same speed with 's in regards to movement speed (fastest dash speed, and very fast rolls). Artix is a character who may have trouble KOing opponents, However Artix is very capable at KOing his opponents around 120% though he plays out the same attributies as Sonic. His tremendous running speed, combined with his Spin Charge special, Green Jump, and Down Aerial give him excellent follow up ability on pretty much every character. Even though Artix can easily rack up damage, he arguably has the hardest time landing a KO move, as all of his KO moves are unreliable, he has no guaranteed setups to them and he lacks an early KO move. Artix has only multiple ways to reliably kill the opponent (Back and Up Aerials, Side/Up/Down Smash), all of which have weaknesses that prevent them from being reliable KO moves. All of Artix's Smash Attacks have much start-up time to be reliable finishers. Artix is also capable with multiple recovery options as well using his Homing Attack and Green Jump as great recovery moves. Artix is one of the more difficult characters to gimp in the game, given his tremendous vertical recovery, as well as his theoretically limitless horizontal recovery should an opponent be off the stage with him. Artix has the ability to wall jump, however; should an opponent be in place at all, invincible or not, Artix will not have enough time to both attack and successfully grab the edge. Artix also has surprisingly good survivability despite being a middleweight by nature. His down and side specials serve as excellent momentum canceling attacks, which, when coupled with his ability to recover, can allow him to survive until very high percentages, although they are still incomparable to the survivability of characters heavier than him. However, Artix is not without flaws. He has a few reliable KO moves which forces him to keep the few ones he has fresh. Adding with his already short range requires Artix to be close to his opponents at all times in order to KO them. He has a hard time dealing with projectiles that his neutral aerial can't out-prioritize like those with transcendent priority. Despite this, The Backroom believes Artix would be perfect as a Mid-High Tier Character with good spacing and approach at the same time. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Artix horizontalies spin and finger wags saying, "Way Past Cool!" *Side: Gets out a Chili dog and turns it green and eats it, Healing his health 1%. *Down: Breakdances on the floor 'On-Screen Apperance' *Artix jumps out of a Green Vortex into the battlefield. 'Idle Poses' *Taps his foot impatiently. *Pounds his fist twice. 'Victory Poses' *Artix runs around and then stops with a pose saying, "Artix's the Name, Green's my game!" *Artix punches twice and thing poses saying, "You're no match for me at all" *Artix break-dances and then does a pose with his fist, and says "Come on! Step it up!" In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia